orion_dino_hordefandomcom-20200213-history
Augmentations
GENERAL INFORMATION Augmentations either enhance current abilities that your character has or gives your character new ones. Augmentations are purchased at the building labeled as such. Augmentations, like weapon upgrades, are lost on death. Augmentations are divided into four classes: Class, Tier 1, Tier 2 and Tier 3. In general, tier 1 augmentations are the least beneficial while Tier 3 are the most (This is,of course, debatable depending upon you play style and character class). CLASS and Tier 1 augmentations cost 2,500CR; Tier 2 cost 5,000CR and tier 3 cost 7,500CR. Class augmentations are those which are only usable for a specific class. For example, Ninja is a class specific augmentation for the Recon class. If a player who is Assault or Support purchases the Ninja augmentations, it will do nothing other than waste 2,500 credits. New players should be cautious to avoid purchasing useless augmentations. One way to help prevent this is to purchase class augmentations only from the CLASS tab until a player is familiar with all of the augmentations. New players should also be cautious when purchasing Tier 1, 2 and 3 augments as some of these are far less useful to some classes than others. The Tier1 Power Jump and Double Jump augmentations can be very useful for Support or Recon class as they can help both of these to jump up to higher terrain and out of danger from packs of Raptors. However, these jumping augments are virtually useless for the Assault class since this class has a jet pack. PURCHASING AUGMENTS When you go to the purchasing station in the Augmentation building, a tabbed list of items will appear. The tabs across the top are: ALL CLASS TIER 1 TIER 2 TIER 3 Clicking on the ALL tab will bring up all of the augments regardless of the players particular class. In general, ''a new player should avoid using this tab until he or she becomes familiar with all of the augments.'' Clicking on the CLASS tab will display a list of augments that are useful for the players specific class for that round. This is a good way for the new player to purchase useful augments. TIER 1, TIER 2 or TIER 3 to list the augmentations in this group. Hovering over an augment gives a brief description of what each does. Unfortunately, this information can be incomplete or somewhat misleading. CLASS AUGMENTS '''Assault Class Augments''' - Rocketeer - This augment gives the player greater liftoff speed. This can be helpful for escaping packs of Raptors more quickly. Hummer - This allows the player to hover. This can be useful for capturing objectives while remaining out of biting range of Raptors. Energizer - Arguably the best of the augments for Assault. This gives players twice the fuel for the jet pack. '''Support Class Augments''' Stasis Fury - The medical gun has two uses - healing players and freezing dinos (It will freeze Raptors, Compys and Rhams in place and will slow down larger dinos). This augment will cause the medic gun to also do damage to dinos when they are frozen or slowed. Engineer - This augment gives the medic gun the ability to repair the generator and vehicles. Energizer - This perks affects the Support class differently than the Assault. This gives the medic gun twice as long to operate before needing to recharge. It is not terrible useful as the medic gun already has a substantial charge and recharges quickly. '''Recon Class Augments''' Ninja - This augmentation allows the player to do increased damage by attacking from behind. This has the effect of instantly killing Raptors. Assassin - This perk allows the Recon class to fire silenced weapons and use certain melee weapons while cloaked, without detection. Normally, if a cloaked player shoots, your cloak energy goes immediately to zero. In other words, DON'T SHOOT WHILE CLOAKED UNLESS YOU HAVE A SILENCED WEAPON AND THIS PERK. Always turn off your cloak first, then shoot. There is nothing worse than having your cloak run out of energy and then getting eaten by a pack of hungry raptors. Energizer - This perk allows the Recon class to stay cloaked for twice as long. Extremely useful. TIER AUGMENTS